


No End, No Beginning

by Veatrix



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Slash, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veatrix/pseuds/Veatrix
Summary: #npBowie – The DreamersIAMX – Lulled by NumbersCinema Bizzare – My obsessionPoets of the Fall – SleepThe GazettE – GurenWig Wam – I turn to youPoets of the Fall – No End, No BeginningПолу-сонгфик полу-фанфик. Художественная рефлексия по итогу просмотра всего Психопасса.





	No End, No Beginning

На улице снег. Кружится, летает. Рановато в Токио в этом году, не кажется ли? Впрочем, он и не помнил как обычно. Давно прекратил обращать внимание на подобные мелочи. Гиноза поднимает повыше ворот плаща и втягивает голову в плечи, спеша по своим делам? Нет, дел сейчас не было. Он останавливается и осматривается. И это было непривычно. Просто выйти на улицу, сбросив браслет карателя. Он рассеяно оглянулся по сторонам, смотря на торопящихся людей. И что-то его потянуло в одно место в самом сердце Токио, но скрытое от посторонних взглядов непрошенных гостей.  
С виду — просто небольшое кафе. На самом же деле оно сильно отличалось от обычных вокруг. Внутри все было как в начале 21 века. Даже обслуживали люди. И заказы принимали тоже. Он забирается в самый дальний угол, заказывает крепкий кофе и погружается в безвременье. Тихо. Набучика обреченно вздыхает, не представляя что теперь делать со своей вновь обретенной свободой. Холод все еще покалывает в кончиках его пальцев, хотя их и обжигает горячая чашка. Этот холод не дает ни на чем сосредоточиться. Этот холод забирает все его внимание и вместе с тем бросает его в воспоминания о былом. И он почему-то помнит не бесконечную беспросветную работу, а то как его грубо обнимают и целуют. Вкус чужого табака на своих губах. Как он пытается его оттолкнуть, но его запястья перехватывают и отводят обе руки за голову, удерживая. Удерживая одной рукой, а другом при этом забираясь куда-то под его рубашку и при этом так еще криво нагло ухмыляясь. Тогда — он бесился до неимоверности. Сейчас же понимал что тогда был счастлив. Ну или почти счастлив. И влюблен как глупый подросток. Но все это осталось в прошлом. Давным-давно и будто бы не с ним.  
Сейчас же — свобода вернулась. А вот все то чем он ее заполнял — скрылось безвозвратно в песке времени. Рассыпалось. Потерялось. И чему посвятить свободное от работы время, кроме как ностальгии, он понятия пока что не имел. И не сказать чтобы хотел чему-то посвящать. Но явно не отказался бы вновь оказаться в прошлом. Ощутить тот накал эмоций еще хотя бы раз. Ощутить это странное чувство, когда понимаешь что не безразличен хотя бы кому-то. Как любовник, как сын, как друг, впрочем, не важно. Взрослая самостоятельная жизнь все же оказалась не такой блестящей как он себе представлял, а в душе он, наверное, так и остался тем жаждущим внимания подростком. Только вот рядом уже никого не было. И он понял это слишком поздно.  
В какие-то моменты он даже думал просто бросить все и исчезнуть как Когами, но слишком быстро пришло осознание что и от себя не убежишь. И если сейчас он чувствует себя чужим и одиноким в многомиллионном родном Токио, то где-то на отшибе цивилизации это чувство станет лишь еще невыносимее.  
В реальность его возвращает глоток крепкого кофе. Он не рассчитал и обжег язык, слегка кривясь. И в этот же момент понимает что прямо перед ним кто-то стоит. Черная фигура. И стоит явно довольно давно. Наблюдает, выжидает, а на губах играет какая-то снисходительно-насмешливая, но не вызывающая, ухмылка.  
— Надеюсь не возражаешь если я присяду. — Его не спрашивают. Привычно ставят перед фактом, а Набучика так и не может отмереть, в упор пристально рассматривая свалившегося на него из ниоткуда Когами, который умащивается на стуле напротив, а тот продолжает: — Ты так о чем-то задумался. Не хотел тебе мешать. Прямо приятно наблюдать было. Не поделишься?  
И теперь на лице Гинозы медленно, но уверенно появляется смесь шока и удивления. Он было порывается вскочить, но остается сидеть. Не может пошевелиться, лишь упирается руками в стол и пристально всматривается в лицо напротив:  
— Когами, как ты меня нашел?!  
— Не сложно было угадать где искать. — И довольная улыбка.  
— Ты совсем не изменился, кажется. — Гиноза обреченно, слабо и неуверенно улыбается, не зная что сказать. Делиться своими мыслями ему сейчас казалось как-то неуместно.  
— Взаимно. Так может расскажешь что тебя так опечалило? — Шинья привычно был упрям и настойчив. Шинья привычно закуривает сигарету.


End file.
